Seducción mental
by May-07
Summary: Cualquiera podía caer en un truco producido por la mente, incluido Uchiha Sasuke.
1. Primera Parte

**_¡Hola gente!_**

**_¿Cómo andan?_**

**_Yo de nuevo con otra idea loca xD_**

**_Es un Two Shot pero puede transformarse en un Three Shot, todo dependerá de ustedes (si quieren lemmon coff coff xD)_**

**_Sin más, ¡lean!_**

**_Publicaciones: Mundo SasuSaku._**

* * *

Era una batalla a todo o nada, a matar o morir, y el siguiente movimiento que iban a realizar bien podía ser el último. No había lugar para errores ni para vacilaciones, debían atacar con todo su potencial para poder triunfar.

–¿Podrás hacerlo?– preguntó el rubio del equipo.

–Claro– afirmó con seguridad un chico de ojos rojos.

–Contamos contigo– hablo el artista, preparándose para su entrada.

–Ten cuidado– dijo la fémina del grupo.

–Repacemos– habló Naruto Uzumaki con rapidez– Sai, Sakura lo distraen– ambos jóvenes asintieron– Yo ataco de frente como el primer factor sorpresa y Sasuke esperas el momento en que haya una apertura, y descuido de él, y le encestas el último golpe.

–Bien– habló con seriedad Uchiha Sasuke.

Y se separaron para ejecutar el plan que marcaría sus destinos: vivir o morir.

Sabían que no debían matar a su oponente, solo herirlo lo suficiente para que no pudiera defenderse ni huir de la justicia y de los castigos que se merecía por los actos atroces que había cometido.

Los cuatro eran conscientes del riesgo del método que iban a utilizar, pero no les quedaba otra alternativa si querían salir victoriosos.

Cuando el enemigo reapareció, Sakura Haruno y Sai utilizaron todas sus habilidades para distraer el poderoso oponente, mientras los otros dos integrantes esperaban su momento.

De golpe, el ojiazul salió de su escondiste para sorprender al enemigo y lanzarle una serie de ataques seguidos para darle la oportunidad al Uchiha que esperaba, ansioso, el momento indicado. Naruto logró desestabilizar al hombre y, entre Sakura y Sai, no le daban tiempo a recuperarse de los ataques, pero este aún así seguía en pie y con muchas fuerzas.

Sasuke observaba atentamente el movimiento de sus tres amigos, tenía que asegurarse de no dañar a ninguno de ellos cuando atacara. Todo dependía de él y cualquier error podía ser fatal.

En un instante, vio la oportunidad que estaba esperando y se lanzó al ataque, sacando su katana.

Y todo paso muy rápido…

Vio como sus amigos se alejaron con rapidez.

Vio como el enemigo ponía cara de confusión y sorpresa.

Y de repente… la cabeza le dolió…

–¡Sasuke!

-/-

–Sasuke, despierta.

–¿Mmmm?– se removió.

–Sasuke– habló melosamente.

Abrió lentamente los ojos e intento ubicar en dónde estaba. ¿Qué había pasado?

–¡La batalla!– casi gritó, levantándose de golpe y mirando velozmente a su alrededor.

Sasuke se quedo helado. Ese, definitivamente, no era un campo de batalla. Era una habitación, una habitación que no era la suya ¿cómo había llegado ahí?

–¿Qué batalla? Amor, estabas soñando– le sonrió con cariño y lo abrazó.

¿Qué hacía con Sakura Haruno abrazándolo? ¿Qué hacían en la misma cama? ¿Y era su imaginación o ninguno de los dos tenía ropa? ¿Y por qué lo había llamado amor? Los colores le subieron a la cara en tiempo récord.

–¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?– intentó conservar la calma. Tenía que haber una explicación lógica a todo eso.

–Lo preguntas como si nunca hubiésemos estado aquí antes– lo miro extrañada– Creo que la pesadilla te altero– habló preocupada– ¿Quieres que te mime?– le preguntó sensualmente mientras se sentaba sobre él.

¡Madre Santa! ¡Que alguien le ponga ropa a esta mujer!

Con un movimiento rápido, Sasuke se sacó a la pelirosa de encima y se vistió con una rapidez que lo sorprendió hasta a él mismo. Algo, definitivamente, no andaba bien. ¿Qué había pasado con la batalla? ¿Habían ganado? Y si era así, eso aún no explicaba por qué estaba con ella en la misma cama, es decir, ¡ellos no eran nada! ¿O sí?

–Amor, estás pálido ¿te sientes bien?

Sakura se acercó a él y lo abrazó cariñosamente por detrás. El ojinegro se paralizó al instante, no tenía que ser sabio para saber que ella aún no se había vestido. Y una duda le rondaba por la cabeza ¿por qué lo llamaba amor?

–Paz, calma, serenidad…– se repetía mentalmente como una oración. Pensaba que si había un dios o algún mago en alguna parte, ese era el momento para que apareciera e hiciera su magia vistiendo a la Haruno.

–Relájate, amor– le habló en el oído antes de mordérselo.

–¿Por qué me llamas amor?– suspiró la pregunta, un escalofrío lo había recorrido de lleno.

–¿Cómo que por qué? No te hagas el tonto conmigo– le pegó suavemente en el hombro– Sabes que no debes hacerme enojar, Sasuke kun– se le paró en frente y lo miró amenazadoramente– Somos novios hace dos años y medio, ya tendrías que haber aprendido la lección.

_Somos novios hace dos años y medio._

Esas simples palabras retumbaron en la cabeza del Uchiha sin poder creerlo ¿cómo había pasado eso? ¿En qué momento y por qué? La cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas, intentando recordar aunque sea un pequeño detalle que le dijera que todo eso era verdad, pero no recordaba nada, absolutamente nada.

–No juegues conmigo, Sakura– habló molesto– ¿Qué pasó con la batalla?

–Ya te dije que fue una pesadilla y no estoy jugando– contestó mientras posaba sus manos en sus caderas– No sé de qué batalla estás hablando.

Y al observar su rostro, obviamente no iba a mirar más abajo, pudo darse cuenta de que la chica no le mentía, pero ¿cómo era posible? ¿Realmente lo había soñado todo? ¿Por qué no recordaba que era novio de Sakura? ¿Cuándo había empezado todo?

–Estas pensando demasiado, Uchiha– lo reprendió y luego le sonrió– Volvamos a la cama, es temprano aún.

La pelirosa lo jaló del brazo para acercarlo a la cama y comenzó a sacarle la ropa que, anteriormente, él se había puesto.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?– preguntó alarmado.

–Desvistiéndote ¿Qué no es obvio?– le sonrió coquetamente– No te hagas el pudoroso ahora, nene. Ambos sabemos que eres todo menos eso de las puertas para adentro.

Los tomates maduros eran rojos, las manzanas maduras eran rojas, la sangre era roja y Sasuke era un nuevo nivel de rojo extremo. En ese momento, no sabía si sentirse halagado o insultado, a gusto o molesto con lo que estaba pasando. ¡Y maldición! ¿Por qué no estaba deteniendo a la Haruno? Su salud mental estaba pendiendo de un hilo muy fino.

–Ya que estamos despiertos… ¿por qué no jugamos un rato?– le ronroneó en el oído.

Y sabe Dios que al escuchar eso, Sasuke Uchiha mandó a la mierda la lógica… y el control.

* * *

**_¿Qué les pareció?_**

**_Me gusto bastante como quedo, no puedo pedir más xD_**

**_Espero que haya sido de su agrado c:_**

**_¡Nos leemos en la segunda parte!_**

**_¡Paz, amor y chocolates!_**


	2. Segunda Parte

_**¡Hola gente bella!**_

_**He aquí la segunda parte :D**_

_**Espero que no los decepcione :3**_

_**¡Nos leemos abajo!**_

* * *

Un mes. Había pasado un mes desde que todo había comenzado, y él se había acostumbrado a la nueva vida que había salido de la nada. No iba a mentir, le agradaba ese cambio drástico en su vida. Todavía no lograba entender cómo había pasado todo, pero ya no le daba tantas vueltas como antes, se había propuesto que iba a gozar de todo eso sin pensar en nada más.

Quizás, la batalla, solo había sido una pesadilla tal como Sakura se lo había dicho. Preguntándoles a sus amigos, Naruto y Sai, ninguno recordaba tal batalla y, como la pelirosa, le aseguraron que solo debió ser un sueño.

–Mejor así– pensó el Uchiha. Esa batalla lo había puesto de los pelos y agradecía que no fuera verdad.

Pero algo en su interior le indicaba que eso no era tan cierto. Había algo que estaba ignorando, pasando por alto, que le hacía sentir una terrible sensación de incomodidad, como si esa batalla hubiera ocurrido y a los demás solo se les hubiese borrado de la mente como por arte de magia, producida por algún ser extraño.

–Sasuke kun– lo llamó la pelirosa que se encontraba acostada a su lado.

–Dime.

–Estás muy pensativo ¿todavía sigues con lo de esa batalla?

–Sí, aún no me la creo que no haya pasado– suspiró– Intento no pensar en ello pero el recuerdo simplemente vuelve solo.

Cerró los ojos por unos instantes. Hablaba tan normalmente con Sakura que hasta él mismo se sorprendía por el hecho de que no le costaba dialogar con ella en lo más mínimo. Una parte de él se relajaba y se sentí a gusto al poder compartir lo que pensaba, lo que le molestaba y lo que sentía con alguien que no fuera él mismo o con el recuerdo de sus padres y hermano.

–¿Te gustaría distraerte un rato?– le susurró, sonriendo sensualmente, mientras jugaba con sus cabellos.

Él abrió los ojos y observó a la mujer que estaba recostada sobre él con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Había pensado que todo eso sería incómodo, sin embargo no lo era. Le gustaba, lo disfrutaba… Conocer esa faceta tentadora y pervertida de Sakura lo había pillado por sorpresa, sin contar el hecho de que él también descubrió cosas de sí mismo que no creía capaz de hacer.

Y ni hablar del sentimiento que empezó a rondar por su cabeza y su corazón. Era algo que siempre estuvo ahí, solo que él lo había ignorado por completo, sepultándolo en el lugar más hondo de su corazón y de su mente.

Habían pasado demasiadas cosas, cosas muy buenas, positivas y calientes, quizás demasiado, pero no pensaba cambiarlo. Había sido toda una experiencia nueva y excitante. Conocerse a sí mismo y a ella le había hecho ver las cosas de un punto de vista totalmente diferente al que tenía antes y le agradecía enormemente por ello, aunque no lo expresara con palabras. Usar el lenguaje de su cuerpo era suficiente para que ella comprendiera a la perfección lo que quería decirle.

Sakura, con una sonrisa encantadora, apoyo su frente contra la de su amante y lo miró por un largo rato, gesto que él devolvió. Sabía lo que ella le estaba diciendo con esos enormes ojos verdes: lo estaba retando a que hiciera algo si se atrevía, que tomara la iniciativa. Y, por supuesto, él iba a hacerlo.

No era la primera vez que la tocaba, no era la primera vez que la besaba como si quisiera fundirse con ella, no era la primera vez que la adoraba. Y esperaba que no fuera la última. Se había vuelto adicto a ella y lo sabía. Ella era una droga, una muy fuerte, que lo dejaba deseando más incluso después de haberla probado. Ella lo volvía loco, lo hacía perder la razón, dejar la cordura a un lado y perderse en un mar de pasión y lujuria.

Sin frenos…

Sin ataduras…

Sin razones ni motivos…

Solo enloquecer y dejarse ir…

Porque ella le pertenecía como él a ella y con eso bastaba.

Un suave gemido salió de los labios de la pelirosa. Ella amaba los besos en el cuello, con suaves mordidas incluidas, y que la tocara sin restricciones por todas partes, muy lentamente.

No hacía falta molestarse por la ropa, no tenían nada puesto, después de todo no era la primera vez en la noche que iban a hacerlo.

Los besos fueron bajando, despacio, por su cuerpo. Él sabía dónde y cómo tocarla para hacerla sentirse bien, para que se le nublara la mente, para hacerla sentir desesperada y con ganas de más. Él quería que ella rogara y Sakura lo sabía a la perfección.

–Mmm… No te detengas…

–No pienso hacerlo…

Respiraciones agitadas, jadeos, gemidos… Un coro de suspiros y de palabras incoherentes. Disfrutar era lo que deseaban y explotar era a lo que querían llegar. Sentir ese delicioso hormigueo recorrer sus cuerpos para hacerlos gritar de puro placer, de puro éxtasis… Y se iba a tomar su tiempo para llegar a eso, para desenfrenarse y perder el control por completo, porque era así como les gustaba y no iban a cambiarlo.

Sasuke sintió una leve punzada inesperada en la cabeza pero no le dio importancia, se sentía demasiado bien para preocuparse por algo tan ínfimo.

–¡Sasuke!

El Uchiha paró en seco, aturdido por lo que había escuchado ¿esa había sido la voz de Naruto? Miró a su alrededor intentando ubicarlo, para matarlo si estaba observando. Pero no había nadie, aparte de Sakura y él, en la habitación.

–Sasuke ¿pasa algo?– le habló la pelirosa, mirándolo con preocupación.

–Creí oír la voz de Naruto…

–Yo no oí nada– le aseguró.

–¡Sasuke!

El ojinegro comenzó a alarmarse. Sin duda, esa había sido la voz de Sai y venía desde dentro de su cabeza. Parándose de un salto, el chico se alejó de la pelirosa mirando a todas partes, intentando encontrar alguna explicación lógica.

–¿Sasuke?– le habló Sakura preocupada, mientras se acercaba a él.

La vista se le empezó a nublar y, sin previo aviso, se precipitó contra el suelo, perdiendo la conciencia.

-/-

-¡¿Sasuke kun?!

Comenzó a abrir los ojos sintiendo los párpados pesados. Su mente daba vueltas y no sabía en dónde se encontraba.

–¿Sakura?– logró articular.

–Sí, soy yo– escuchó la voz emocionada de la chica.

–¡Por Dios santo, Sasuke! Casi nos matas del susto– habló Naruto casi al borde de un ataque nervioso.

–¿Qué paso?– preguntó mientras lo ayudaban a sentarse.

–Hombre, te desmayaste ni bien lograste golpearlo– contestó Sai.

–¿Golpearlo? ¿Golpear a quién?– se preguntó, desorientado y al observar en dónde se encontraba lo supo.

Era exactamente el mismo lugar en dónde estuvieron combatiendo contra el hombre que debía ser presentado a las autoridades de Konoha.

La confusión que experimentó fue épica ¿no se suponía que había sido un sueño? Pero si así fuera ¿qué hacía ahí de nuevo? Al menos que ¿lo otro había sido un sueño?

–Ya se tenemos amarrado al culpable– sonrió el rubio de oreja a oreja– Lo hiciste bien, teme– lo felicitó– Lástima que caíste inconsciente después de atacarlo, creímos que había alcanzado a lastimarte. Por suerte no fue así. Parece que solo te desmayaste por el estrés según nuestra médico– habló mientras le dirigía una sonrisa a la pelirosa.

–¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?– soltó de golpe.

–Unos 10 minutos– respondió Sakura– Nos diste un gran susto.

¿10 minutos? ¿Solo estuvo inconsciente 10 minutos? ¿Pero cómo? Si había pasado un mes en la otra realidad, sueño, pesadilla o lo que haya sido.

De golpe, empezó a sentir nauseas pero se repuso al instante utilizando su fuerza de voluntad. Seguro su mente le había jugado una mala pasada producto de la batalla reciente. Si… debía ser eso. Aunque no podía negar que había sido muy real.

Miró detenidamente a la chica frente a él y suspiró cansadamente. Quizás había sido un sueño todo lo que pasó con ella, pero eso le había abierto los ojos. No pensaba esperar ni a quedarse de brazos cruzados, iba a conseguir que su sueño se hiciera realidad.

–Ya que el teme esta mejor ¡Vámonos!– ordenó Naruto, mientras sujetaba, junto con Sai, al enemigo para llevarlo hacia la aldea.

–Espera un segundo, Sakura– la detuvo al ver que ella comenzaba a caminar.

–¿Si?– le preguntó con una sonrisa.

–¿Quieres ir a pasear a algún lado después de que terminemos con esto?

La mirada de asombro de Sakura hizo sonreír al Uchiha, se ve que no se lo esperaba y no la culpaba, él también se había sorprendido un poco por su pedido. Pero el asombro paso a ser, rápidamente, una felicidad absoluta y, sin usar las palabras, solo asintió levemente, dándole a entender que si le gustaría.

Su mente le trajo, inevitablemente, recuerdos de ese sueño extraño que había tenido. Había sido una jodida seducción mental, su propia cabeza se las había ingeniado para hundirlo en el placer de estar con la pelirosa, de sentirla, de tocarla, de olerla… Y la verdad absoluta era que le agradecía a su cerebro por meterlo en ese pequeño, por así decirlo, juego mental. Y agradecía inmensamente el hecho de que el sueño no se haya mostrado exteriormente o Naruto lo hubiese cargado de por vida.

–¿Vamos?– le dijo.

–Claro, Sasuke kun– le sonrió ella.

Y sin decir nada más, Sasuke la sujetó de la mano y caminaron, juntos, detrás de sus dos amigos. A partir de ese momento, las cosas entre ellos se iban a poner interesantes, él se encargaría de eso personalmente.

Porque no todos los días alguien podía llegar a tener un sueño tan loco y excitante como ese, que te abriera la mente a muchas otras posibilidades que antes no había ni siquiera considerado. Por lo visto, su cerebro sí que sabía cómo seducirlo mentalmente y, por lo menos, algo bueno había salido de esa locura mental que había sufrido temporalmente.

Ahora solo se preguntaba… ¿A Sakura le gustarían tanto las fresas con crema como en el sueño? Porque estaba ansioso de probarlos en la vida real.

-/-

Miraba atentamente como el grupo se alejaba de la zona de batalla, de regreso a la aldea. Sonrió divertido y satisfecho al ver como el Uchiha sujetaba la mano de la pelirosa para caminar uno al lado del otro. Las cosas habían salido mejor de lo esperado y se sentía orgulloso por ello.

–Lo conseguí, Itachi– susurró al aire, sonriendo levemente.

Uchiha Itachi le había dado la misión de hacer feliz a su pequeño hermano y él se había tomado ese pedido como algo muy personal. Juro que no le fallaría y ahora podía sentirse tranquilo al saber que la última voluntad del Uchiha mayor se había realizado.

Hatake Kakashi salió de su escondite y caminó lentamente de regreso a la aldea. Pensaba que esa pelea le había venido como anillo al dedo. Se suponía que solo debía custodiar que el trabajo fuera realizado con éxito y que el ladrón homicida fuera atrapado. Pero cuando observo detenidamente la situación, aprovechó para meterse en la cabeza del pelinegro y hacerle vivir una fantasía digna de admirar.

Después de todo, el que cae en la seducción de su mente ¡nunca jamás querrá salir! ¿No es así, Sasuke?

* * *

_**¡Taran!**_

_**¿Les gusto? Espero que si :)**_

_aRiElLa 95__, __Ladyrose23__, __Zoe-so__, __captus__, __DiamoOnnd PuUnk__, __X-Jaden-Korr-X__ ¡Gracias por comentar! Lo aprecio mucho :3 _

_¡Gracias también a todos aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de leer!_

_**Y ahora viene la pregunta del millón **_¿QUIEREN UNA TERCERA PARTE? _**Todo depende de ustedes :) Recuerden que la tercera parte puede tener un posible lemmon (lo que a todos los pervertidos les gusta xD)**_

_**Hace mucho que no escribo uno pero me esforzare por aquellos que lo deseen :3**_

_**Sin más que decir…**_

_**¡Paz, amor y chocolates!**_


	3. Tercera Parte (Final)

**¡Hola gente!**

**Aquí les traigo la tercer y última parte de este pequeño fic.**

**Perdonen la tardanza, pero quería que quedara bien con la historia y lo releí como 800 veces para estar conforme xDD**

**Como supongo que ya saben, esta parte contiene lemmon. Pero les aclaro que no es ni fuerte ni explícito porque no vi la necesidad de que fuera así. Si decepciono a alguien con eso, lo lamento, pero creo estar a gusto con lo que conseguí. ¡Están advertidos!**

**Sin más que decir, nos leemos a bajo :)**

* * *

"_Me encanta perderme entre tus piernas"_

–¡Oh Dios mío!– gimió en alto.

Él era bueno, malditamente bueno. Si tuviera los recursos no dudaría en hacerle un monumento para alabar su habilidad de ponerla sensible en menos de un minuto.

Sakura Haruno supo que estaba perdida en el mismo momento que puso un pie en la casa Uchiha. Podía ver que su querido amigo tenía un aire muy extraño, pero en el buen sentido… muy buen sentido. Parecía un predador a punto de saltar sobre su presa. Sentía su mirada puesta sobre ella todo el tiempo que estuvieron caminando por las calles de la aldea, una mirada caliente que ella identificó como hambrienta y lujuriosa. Y Sakura era lo suficientemente inteligente como parea notarlo y lo bastante loca como para seguirle el juego.

–Mmmm… ¡No pares!– le suplicó.

–No pensaba… hacerlo…– respondió, agitado, volviendo a meterse entre sus piernas.

Sasuke Uchiha supo que ella sería suya en el momento en que la chica le sonrió con picardía y se pasó la lengua por sus labios, observándolo con una mirada jade brillante y retadora.

Había deseado con fuerza que ese momento llegara. Lo había deseado desde ese sueño que había tenido en plena batalla hacia un mes y medio atrás. Pensó que necesitaría más tiempo para poder tener a la pelirosa justo como la tenía en ese momento, tentadora y dispuesta a cualquier cosa que él quisiera ofrecerle.

Llevarla a su casa había sido más acertado de lo que había pensado. Ese día lo único que tenía en mente era estar con ella desde el inicio del día hasta la noche, caminar bajo el sol y sentir la suave brisa que mecía la copa de los árboles, llevarla a su casa y cenar algo cómodamente sin la mirada de personas ajenas y curiosas que aún no se creían que ellos estuvieran saliendo.

La idea de acostarse con ella no se había cruzado por su cabeza cuando planeo lo que iba a hacer ese día. Pero luego la vio, con ese bonito vestido blanco y corto, con detalles en negro, que se ceñía perfectamente en donde debía, resaltando la figura femenina y haciéndola más tentadora a sus ojos.

El solo verla causó una revolución en su ya alterada mente, que clamaba alborotada, con una vocecita desesperada y ronca, que cediera ante sus deseos y la volteara en el primer lugar solitario que encontrara. Su cabeza se encargo de reproducir, como una película de excelente calidad, cada detalle de lo ocurrido en ese sueño que había sido tan real y que él se estaba encargando de cumplir.

No pudo evitar devorarla con la mirada cuando creía que ella no lo estaba mirando.

No pudo evitar suspirar embelesado al ver el inicio de sus senos cuando ella se agachó a levantar una piedra para arrojarla al lago.

No pudo evitar mirarla descaradamente cuando cruzo las piernas en el parque al sentarse. Al estar de frente pudo jurar que esas bragas azules quedaban perfectas con el color de su piel.

No pudo evitar ahogar un gemido cuando sus labios entraron en contacto con la boca dulce de la pelirosa y esta le abrió los labios para iniciar un beso más placentero, donde sus lenguas se debatían por quién tenía el control y el poder.

Y sin siquiera darse cuenta, llevó a Sakura hacia su casa antes de lo previsto. La invitó a entrar y le dijo que se pusiera cómoda en el living mientras él se dirigió a la cocina a tomar, con urgencia, un gran trago de agua. Su garganta estaba tan seca que en su mente se apareció el desierto de Suna, con la diferencia de que él podía solucionar la aridez de su boca cuando se le bajara el calentón.

Regresó al living y casi se ahoga con su propia saliva al ver a su chica. Se había puesto cómoda ¡vaya que sí! La observó detenidamente: Sakura acostada en el sillón y con el vestido subido más arriba de lo debido, mostrando más de lo que ocultaba, le hizo daños severos a su pobre paz mental.

Y todo pasó frente a sus ojos en cámara lenta cuando, en realidad, había pasado demasiado rápido.

Ella estirando los brazos, invitándolo.

Él respondiendo, acercándose y subiéndose sobre ella.

Ella sonriéndole y abriéndole tentadoramente la boca.

Él bajando y fundiéndose con ella un beso que fue todo menos recatado.

El calor de sus cuerpos subió. Todo se calentó en cuestión de minutos y ninguno perdió el tiempo para tocar y sentir al otro.

Quizás iban demasiado rápido, pero él estaba desesperado y ella también. Se notaba en los movimientos, los toques, los besos… en la respuesta general de sus cuerpos por el otro.

Una sola mirada bastó para que ambos se levantaran y, riendo como chiquillos haciendo una travesura, corrieran tomados de la mano a la habitación del Uchiha.

Una vez dentro, la recostó contra la pared y le dio un beso profundo y lento. Quería transmitirle lo que sentía, lo que anhelaba, lo que deseaba más que nada en el mundo.

Lentamente, comenzaron a quitarse la ropa el uno al otro. Sasuke ya quería ver ese vestidito fuera de su vista y que no tapara nada de la persona que tenía al frente. La observó con detenimiento luego de que el vestido voló lejos, y llegó a la conclusión de que el azul sí le quedaba muy bien. Sakura soltó una risita mientras le sacaba la remera a su querido pelinegro y luego iba hacia el cierre de su pantalón.

En un instante, Sakura estaba sobre él en la cama dándole besos en el cuello y mordiéndole, con la presión justa, en las orejas. Se frotaba intencionalmente contra el cuerpo debajo de ella, incitándole, llamándole, excitándole. Y el cuerpo de él respondía de manera rápida al gustarle ese trato.

Si alguien, en algún momento atrás de su vida, le hubiese dicho que se acostaría con Haruno Sakura, sin duda él se le hubiese reído en la cara. En ese momento se daba cuenta de cómo la vida te puede dar una cachetada y dar totalmente la vuelta a todo lo que tenías planeado para tu futuro.

Un gemido bajo y profundo salió de los labios del pelinegro. La muy traviesa había bajar a jugar con su pezones y él nunca se imagino cuan sensible podía ser esa área en particular. Sentía deliciosas descargas eléctricas en todo el cuerpo y que su sangre viajaba con gran velocidad a su parte baja.

En un arrebato de locura, sujeto a la chica de los hombros y la colocó debajo de él para comerle la boca. Le mordió el labio inferior y se lo succiono un poco para luego bajar a su cuello y lamérselo, mordérselo y dejarle un chupetón justo ahí, donde todo el mundo pudiera ver que ella le pertenecía a alguien, específicamente, a Sasuke Uchiha. Incluso ya había decidió que la ropa de la Haruno, de ahora en más, tendría el símbolo Uchiha grabado en alguna parte.

–¡Oh siiii!– gimoteó Sakura.

Sasuke había mandado a volar el brasier y ahora le dedicaba especial atención a esas montañas medianas que tenía frente a él.

–Perfectos… – alcanzó a murmurar mientras le daba lamidas y chupetones. Le empezaba a agarrar especial gusto a eso.

Las bragas desaparecieron del cuerpo de Sakura en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sumida en el delirio, inconscientemente, levantó las caderas para que la prenda quedara fuera de juego.

Estaba expuesta ante la mirada roja del Uchiha. Este le sonrió complacido con lo que veía y, sin más, se deslizo hacia sus piernas, dándole mordiscos a sus muslos antes de centrarse en un lugar en especial.

–¡Oh Dios mío!– gimió ella– Mmmm… ¡No pares!– le suplicó.

–No pensaba… hacerlo…– respondió, agitado, volviendo a meterse entre sus piernas.

Un suspiro de alivio escapó de la boca de la pelirosa y el ego machista se regocijo de placer. Sakura estaba a su merced y eso le encantaba, tener el control, darle lo que deseaba, hacerla disfrutar y todo eso gracias a él.

Con un movimiento rápido se quitó lo último que le quedaba de ropa. Su bóxer estaba apretándolo demasiado, clara señal de que su miembro necesitaba libertad.

–Creí… que nunca… te lo quitarías…– habló Sakura– Ya estaba que… que me tiraba… para sacártelo…

–Ansiosa– rió Sasuke.

–Mira… quién lo… dice…– respondió divertida, y sus bocas se volvieron ajuntar en un beso húmedo y placentero.

Sin perder más tiempo, sacó un condón de la mesa de luz, se lo puso y se posicionó entre las piernas de su chica. Ambos estaban listos para lo que se venía. Lentamente, hizo presión contra la humedad de la chica y ella soltó un suspiro, meciendo las caderas para intensificar el contacto.

Sasuke la penetró de un solo golpe, sacándole un gemido a ambos. Sakura envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él, y un vaivén lento comenzó. El Uchiha quería sentir, por todo el tiempo que fuera posible, la estrechez de la pelirosa, la forma en que rodeaba su miembro erguido…

–M… más…. Uhn…– alcanzó a pronunciar Sakura.

Palabras sin sentido, incoherencias, empezaron a ser pronunciadas. Amos tenían la vista nublada por el deseo, sus cuerpos sudorosos por la actividad, sentían las descargas que los recorrían de pies a cabeza que los hacían por más.

El ritmo de las embestidas se intensificó. Los jadeos y gemidos chocaban contra las paredes de la habitación. El placer iba en aumento y el orgasmo se acercaba.

Sakura fue la primera en explotar. El orgasmo chocó contra ella con gran fuerza, haciéndola gritar y estremecerse de placer, y sus uñas se clavaron en la espalda del chico sobre ella.

Sasuke la siguió segundo después. Sintió el delicioso hormigueo recorrerle el cuerpo. Un sonido ronco escapó de su boca y le mordió el cuello a su chica, antes de tumbarse a un costado para no aplastarla.

Se escuchaban las respiraciones agitadas mientras ambos miraban al techo de la habitación. Sakura se movió y se apoyó sobre él, en un gesto puramente cariñoso. Él la abrazó y le beso la frente.

Sakura soltó una risita y Sasuke sonrió ante eso. Nunca en su vida algo se había sentido tan correcto. Estar simplemente ahí, con ella, abrazados en una complicidad abrumadora… Era mucho más de lo que se había esperado.

–Sakura…

–Dime.

Uchiha Sasuke no era una persona de palabras cursis. En ese momento veía innecesario decirle un "Te amo" y escuchar uno de vuelta. Y sabía que ella pensaba igual. Ambos se leían con facilidad y no había necesidad de palabras que sus ojos y sus cuerpos transmitían. Por lo menos, así ellos lo creían.

–¿Quieres ir arriba?

Sakura soltó una carcajada y se subió sobre él sin dudar. Él sonreía divertido y ella intentaba ahogar la risa que quería aflorar, sin mucho éxito. Sus ojos sonreían, al igual que los de él. Sus labios se curvaban en sonrisas, mitad de gracia, mitad de dulzura.

–Parece que estamos muy despiertos, señor Uchiha– bromeó ella, al ver su miembro despierto.

–Parece que estamos muy traviesa, señora Haruno– le devolvió él, sujetándola de las caderas.

–Señorita– corrigió ella.

–No por mucho– respondió él.

Un beso se hizo presente y, después de ponerle un condón, una penetración lo siguió rápido. Sakura llevaba el ritmo y el la ayudaba a que subiera y bajara con facilidad. Lento, rápido, lento, rápido, lento, rápido y más rápido.

–¡Oh!– soltó ella.

–Así…– siseó él.

Y el orgasmo los golpeó de nuevo, con la misma intensidad, con la misma fuerza, con la misma electricidad placentera que les sacudió el cuerpo.

–Molesta– dijo agitado cuando ella se desplomó sobre él.

–Baka– contestó ella, acurrucándose en sus brazos y dejándose llevar por el sueño.

No hay lugar como el hogar, suelen decir, y Sasuke estaba seguro que no importaba el lugar en el que estuviera, siempre y cuando la pelirosa permaneciera a su lado, regalándole sus sonrisas encantadoras, hasta sus reproches y enojos. Ella lo valía todo.

Un leve "gracias" salió de los labios de Sasuke. No solo para la persona junto a él, sino también para su mente, esa pequeña traidora que le había hecho soñar la cosa menos pensada, la que le hizo anhelar aquello que no sabía que deseaba, aquella que le hizo ver con claridad que la felicidad siempre había estado frente a él, acompañándolo en todo momentos sin pedir nada a cambio.

Y supo en ese preciso instante que pasara lo que pasara, en momentos felices o en momentos tristes, él siempre estaría para ella, tanto como estaba seguro que ella estaría para él. Porque Sakura Haruno siempre sería su hogar y él no pensaba cambiar a esa pequeña molestia bajo ningún concepto.

–Estúpidos sentimientos– pronunció entre resignado y feliz, antes de caer en los dulces brazos del sueño y de su pelirosa.

-/-

Se estiró en la cama y soltó un sonoro bostezo. Se sentía relajado y tranquilo como muy pocas veces le sucedía. Estiró su mano en busca de algo o, mejor dicho, de alguien, pero a su lado no había nadie.

Se sentó en la cama y recorrió con su mirada su habitación. ¿A dónde se había metido Sakura? ¿Se había ido sin más después de lo de anoche?

Un escalofrío le recorrió de lleno y soltó una maldición al aire ¿era posible que su mente, de nuevo, le haya jugado un truco sexual? No había ningún rastro de que otra persona, a parte de él, hubiese estado en la habitación.

Se sintió disgustado y molesto consigo mismo y con su cabeza. No le molestaba el hecho de soñar esas cosas, era todo lo contrario en realidad, pero si lo enloquecía el hecho de que quería que fuera real, no una mera invención de su mente.

Se levantó, apoyando los pies en el suelo frío, y se dirigió al baño a despejar un poco su mente. Necesitaba ducharse con urgencia para hacer desaparecer la tensión que estaba haciendo acto de presencia.

Abrió la puerta del baño, ingresó al interior, y la cerró. Se tomó su tiempo para lavarse los dientes y mojarse un poco la cara para que el sueño se alejara.

Mientras lo hacía se percato de algo inusual. Miró extrañado a un lado del lavabo: en una pequeña mesa había ropa que no era suya.

Antes de poder acercarse a ver de quiénes eran esas cosas, se quedó quieto al escuchar el sonido de la cortina, que daba a la ducha, correrse. Sus ojos, con gran velocidad, se posaron sobre lo que había hecho ese ruido… Y el asombro fue tal que una exclamación de sorpresa salió de su boca.

–¡Sasuke! ¿Ya te despertaste?– le preguntó una sonriente pelirosa– Espero que no te moleste que haya usado la tina, es relajante, si me permites decirlo.

–Mierda– susurró al ver a su chica envolverse con su toalla.

–¿Por qué tienes esa cara? Ni que hubieses visto al mismísimo fantasma de la Canterville.

Sin decir absolutamente nada, el Uchiha se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza, gesto que la Haruno respondió con gusto, pero con evidente desconcierto.

–Creí que te había soñado… Que realmente no estabas aquí…

–¡Ay Sasuke! ¿Acaso tu falta de ropa no te decía nada?– le habló divertida, alejándose unos pasos de él para observarlo de pies a cabeza muy detenidamente.

–No, suelo dormir desnudo cuando hace calor– se encogió de hombros.

–¡Oh! Eso es nuevo– soltó una risita traviesa.

–Dime Sakura ¿quieres bañarte de nuevo?– le preguntó mientras le quitaba la toalla.

–Si estás incluido, pues claro– respondió, sujetándose de los hombros del chico.

Sin decir palabras, sólo dirigiéndose miradas cómplices, se metieron en la ducha, para darse un baño bastante placentero.

Sasuke llegó a la conclusión de que soñar, de ser seducido por su mente, no era tan malo si sabías cómo hacer para disfrutarlo. Pero sin duda, prefería mil veces, ser seducido cuando estaba despierto y por una persona en particular.

–Déjame seducir tu mente, Sasuke kun– le susurró en el oído con voz agitada.

Y Uchiha Sasuke sabía muy bien que iba a dejarse seducir de todas las formas posibles.

"_Sedúceme que yo responderé del modo que más nos complazca"_

_/_

**Fin**

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Era lo que esperaban?**

**Espero haber cumplido con sus expectativas, y sino fue así, espero total honestidad :)**

**Agradezco a aquello que comentaron el capítulo anterior**: _Ladyrose23_ setsuna17_ DiamoOnnd PuUnk_ Victoria SyS_ Ariadna_ GaLe. _

**Y agradezco también a todos los que hayan leído esta historia y a aquellos que comentaron en el primer cap :) **

_Gale: con respecto a tu comentario debo admitir que nunca he visto Brave 10 y no conozco nada de la pareja que estas hablando. Si en algún momento me agarra la loca, investigaré y escribiré algo sobre ellos. De ultima, si lo deseas, podemos ponernos en contacto y me dices todo lo que sea relevante para escribir algo sobre ellos. Estaría encantada de escribir algo que nunca he hecho, sería un gran reto :)_

**En fin gente, espero no haberlos decepcionado. Gracias por acompañarme hasta el final :)**

**¡Nos leemos en otra!**

_**¡Paz, amor y chocolates!**_


End file.
